


Shit at Lying

by SugaryRemus



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I cant control myself lol, Will Become More M Rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: Erin and James try to keep their blossoming relationship a secret. As expected, doesn’t go well for them.





	1. Full Hallways

She didnt want them to find out like this. Not in a million years. But whats done has been done and now she’ll have to face the music

———————

“Ay, Erin, you still comin to Maccas party tonight?” Michelle was dancing around the room as she got ready, but it was startin to give Erin a headache.

 

“Ah sorry, i cant. Ive got.... plans”. Michelle halted and side-eyed Erin suspiciously, “Plans? What plans? Oh, you arent tryna get in with that protestant fella from the mall are ya?”

 

“No, Michelle. I havent seen him in months. Anyways, its just a borin’ book thing”.

 

“Ach, readin is so borin. Id much rather snog a fella than read a book”.

 

Erin just rolled her eyes and sat up, walking out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. Michelle trailed behind, yapping on about who she’d shag at Macca’s party. Erin was about to lock Michelle out of the kitchen when her mother called out,

“Erin! Someones at the door!”

 

Now who could that be, she wondered. Before she could even open the door, it swung open and in barged Clare, Orla and... James

 

She couldnt help the smile that took over her face when he walked in through the door, hair soaked and sticking in all directions.

 

“Hiya, Erin. How are ya?” Clare squeazed her way through the cramped hallway, hugging Erin before walking into the kitchen with Orla.

 

James was last in. He smiled at Erin and approached her slowly, stopping just centimetres from her.

 

He was wearing her favourite aftershave of his, his face freshly shaven. She took another step until she was close enough to count his eyelashes. James leaned down to hug her and Erin took advantage of his position, grabbing his tie and pulling him in for a quick kiss instead.

 

“I missed you”, she mused, pulling him in for a hug.

“I missed you too”.

 

“Ay, you two shitheads better hurry up! Coronation is on soon and we’re starting whether you’re here or not!” No one could ever deny that Mary loved her Corrie and no one ever would.

 

James is the first to step back, “We better get back in there”.

 

“Ay, we should”. They gave each other one last smile before heading in, purposely sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

 

While everyone was fixated on the TV, Michelle leaned over and whispered in Erins ear, “What took you two so long?”

 

“Oh uh, just askin’ him about a show”

 

Michelle raises an eyebrow, as if saying to Erin “do i look stupid to you?”

 

“Well then, must be one bloody hell of a show”.

 

Every few minutes someone would ask a question or interrupt Corrie, which made Mary lose her mind. Through all the madness, Erin would steal a glance at James and he’d be looking right back at her. What they had going on, it was dangerous. Exciting. Exasperating.

 

Everything Erin ever wanted.

 

She was happy.

 

James and Erin however were not as alusive as they believed. You see, when leaving the toilet you get a glimpse down the hallway. Thats exactly what Grandpa Joe had done. Lets just say, he wasnt very happy.


	2. Where art thou Tray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did they expect when leaving two, very much infatuated teenagers together. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i actually suck at writing i need you Jerin shippers who also write fics to start writing some. I BEG YOU.

The Quinn house had descended into utter madness. Orla was running through the kitchen with knives, chasing Michelle. Michelle had stupidly bagged out step aerobics and it appeared Orla had finally cracked. Clare was crouched in the corner, shielding herself with a baking tray and wailing like a baby.

 

Erin had had just enough. If her mam came home to see Orla running with knives and Clare using her best tray as a cover, she’d go absolutely mental and ban her friends from the house. Forever.

 

It seemed James had also had enough, but that was because the girls screaming was interrupting Doctor Who.

 

“Can all of you please, shut up!” James had climbed on top of the couch and was now slightly red in the face from anger.

 

Michelle instantly stopped running and laughed, “well maybe if you helped me, ya english dick, there wouldnt have been any screaming!”

 

He dropped down from the couch and slouched into the far corner. Erin frowned and turned on Michelle, “Leave him alone. All of ya. Orla, put those knives back. Clare, put my mothers tray back before she murders you and Michelle.... stop bein’ mean to James”.

 

The girls just stood with their mouths open in shock. No one had ever really defended James, let alone Erin. Michelle went to protest but the icy glare she recieved from Erin made her stop.

 

The room had descended into quiet and Erin could finally breathe a sigh of relief. She had sat next to James and it was taking every ounce of her self-control to not just jump him on the spot. It would seem, however, that the stars were answering Erin’s prayers tonight, as Michelle jumped up and looked to Orla, “Right, we best be goin’. Comin, Orla?”

 

“Ay. Just gotta grab me kni-“

 

“Dont even think about bringin knives to mine”.

 

The two made their way into the hallway and out the front door before Erin could even question them. James also had a dumbfounded look on his face, “were they not trying to literally kill each other only half an hour ago?”

 

Clare looked up from her magazine and jumped, spilling her bowl of crisps. “Shite, i was meant be home half an hour ago. Ill see ya’s tomorrow!”

 

And that was that. Michele and Orla had left them. Clare had left them. So you cant really blame them for ending up on the couch, full on snogging.

 

Erin had pushed James to lie down, straddling his hips. At first, she just played with the button on his blazer and gave him a peck every so often. But when he gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her for just that little bit longer, thats when things really got crazy.

 

What was only mear moments ago a lovely show of affection had turned into full throttle, teenage hormone fulled madness. James had sat up and placed his hands on Erins neck, pulling her in for a long kiss. She took this as initiative to start unbuttoning her school shirt, being careful not to rip any buttons off. James’s blazer and shirt were next to go, finding their new home behind the couch.

 

She could tell he was nervous and that he wanted to show more affection. Erin pulled away and held his face, smiling at the dazed look in his eyes. 

“Maybe the couch isnt the best place. Wanna take it upstairs?” Erin felt sick to the stomach with doubt, worrying that she had gone to far. Instead, James smiled and nodded, “Sounds good to me”.

————————————

“That was a cracker movie, Gerry. Thanks for selectin’ it”. Mary was being unusually affectionate to her husband infront of her dad, which caused the older man to fake retch.

“No problems, love. Right, should we get out of the car or are we plannin to sit inside it for the night?”

One by one, the adults of the house got out of the car and made their way to the door. Mary stopped in her path and was staring at Erin’s window. Gerry noticed and placed a hand on her arm, “you alright, Mary?”

 

She shook out of her haze and turned to Gerry, “yes, i just thought i saw- no, nevermind. Probably just imagin’ things”.

 

If Mary wasn’t suspicious before, she definetely was now. She was very interested as to why her daughters school shirt was flung on the floor and James’s shirt was hidden behind the couch. She picked them up from the floor and made her way slowly into the kitchen, eyeing every corner for clues.

 

Everyone seemed to have fallen into the nightly routine of Corrie and tea, which was interrupted by an audible gasp from Mary.

 

“The wains scratched my best tray!”

 

No one payed attention for long to Mary however, as her yelling was followed by a very loud thud from upstairs. A thud which seemed to come from Erins room.


	3. To Boke or Not to Boke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utter Madness. Thats all i can say.

“The wains scratched my best tray!” 

Shit! Her parents were home. Erin tried to gracefully jump to the floor off of James, instead getting caught on a wire and crashing to the ground. James dived for her, but she waved him off, instead looking to him panicked, “It’s me ma!”

“Well… what do we do?”, he whispered, grabbing his trousers and socks and diving behind the door. At the same time, Ma Mary swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her. The look of horror on James’s face would have usually made Erin laugh, but this time she shared the same expression. By some crazy luck, Mary hadn’t yet noticed him. 

“Who’d ya think you are, scratchin’ my best tray?”

“Mam, I didn-“

“Nun’ of your crap, Erin. I wanna know what happened to my- oh my god”. Mary had turned to point towards the kitchen and locked eyes with James. He gave her a weak smile and waved, quickly dropping his hand in shame. 

“I-…”.

“Mammy, I can explain-“

“No. I don’t- I don’t need an explanation. I’ll just… I’ll just go-“. If the situation wasn’t already terrible enough, Gerry and Joe came rushing into the room, Joe holding a frying pan up in attack mode. 

“You alright love? We heard you yellin’ and- oh Christ”. Now every adult was staring at James. His entire face and neck were blushing red and he had covered his lower half with his pants. The room fell silent, the air becoming thick, almost unbearable. Erin felt like crying. Maybe then her parents would take pity on her and wouldn’t ground her into her forties. 

Mary went to speak, instead turning quickly on her heels and practically running out of the room. Gerry followed right behind her and Grandpa Joe gave one last steely look at James, before slamming the door behind him. 

Erin chuckled awkwardly, “Well… that went well… hehe”. 

 

You could hear a pin drop. Actually, you could hear a molecule move. None of the adults had said a word, instead positioning themselves in the kitchen as to not make any eye contact with each other. Gerry placed his cup on the counter with a loud thud, making Mary jump in her seat, “Right, ill be the first to say, I have no problem with… that”. Gerry pointed towards the ceiling. 

“You what?! That English fella is up there playing pin the tail on the donkey with our wee Erin, and you-“  
“That’s enough, Da. Gerry, why in God’s name do ya have no problem with this?”. Mary had made her way over to her husband, hands on hips and an expectant look on her face.

“Well…. We did the exact same thing as teens, Mary”. 

Grandpa Joe’s cup smashed to the ground and he stared at Gerry with a look that could kill. 

“Jesus, Gerry. In front of Da. Are ya tryna kill him?”. 

Gerry scoffed and took another sip of his tea, “Look, all im saying is, they’re young and stupid. Let them have abit of fun. Its none of our business anyways. Plus… at least its with James and not some fella off the streets”. 

“Ay, what’s that supposed to mean?”.

“It means, Mary dearest, that I trust him. He’s a good boy… and he wouldn’t hurt our Erin”. 

Although no one said anything, Gerry could tell they all agreed. He hugged Mary and made walked towards the stairs, “All of you should go to bed. Don’t subject the wains to anymore embarrassment”. 

One by one, everyone shuffled off to bed, whispering their goodnights and heading up the stairs. As Joe was heading into his room, the door to Erin’s opened slightly and he could peak in. What he saw made him smile. 

Erin had a (thankfully fully clothed) James wrapped up in a tight hug, her head resting against his shoulder. James returned the hug and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He swung the door open and quietly made his way down the stairs, Erin staying at the top and waving goodbye to him. She turned to go back into her bedroom, but Joe cleared his throat, “You really like this Fella, dontchya?” 

Erin smiled and her eyes glossed over, “Ay Granda, I do”. 

“Come here”. The two embraced each other in a hug, Erin quietly crying into his chest and soaking his jumper. 

“Why ya cryin’ wain?” 

“I just... I didn’t want ya to be mad with me. Or James. And I knew that if you got mad that I would… I would defend James. And I didn’t want that to happen cause I never want you to be mad at me”. 

“Ah, quiet now you. I could never be mad at you”. Joe slowly circled his hand on her back, comforting his granddaughter. He hated the fact that he made her cry. Erin would always have a special place in his heart. 

“Ya know, your Da did a right ol’ job of convincin’ us back there”.  
Erin chuckled and wiped away a tear, “Ay, did he really?”

“He did indeed”. 

“Well, Da’s always lookin out for us. You should be kinder to him Granda. He’s a great dad”. 

Joe smiled and dropped his hand from Erin’s shoulder, “Ay, I know he is”. 

Erin returned the smile, noting her Grandad’s usual cheeky grin was replaced with one filled with sincerity. 

“Goodnight, Grandad”. 

“Goodnight love”. 

 

“Ach, Gerry, would ya come away from the door and into bed”. Mary was tucked under the covers and observing her husband as he pressed his ear against the door. Her interest peaked when he walked over to the bed with a massive grin on his face. 

“What’re you smilin’ at?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that your dad thinks im great”. 

Mary scoffed and rolled her eyes, reaching to turn the lamp off and burying herself under the blanket. She was almost asleep when she felt Gerry place his hand on her arm. 

“Ya know how I mentioned what we used to get up to as teenagers?”. 

 

Erin was relieved to say the least. She still thought it was a load of shite that her ma didn’t go crazy over this but lost her nut over her and her friends eating sweets from the Christmas cupboard. But she’d take whatever luck she could get.

Anyways, her ma didn’t seem to bothered by it. If the laughter that came from her parents room told her anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the season finale guys! If we get any new Jerin content ill probs write another chapter before tomorrow. As always, please tell me your thoughts :)


	4. I Don't Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlas Careless. Michelles a pain in the ass. Thats about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SEASON FINALE HAD ME FUCKED UP YALL. SO, heres some Jerin content to calm our sobbing hearts. Also, thank you so so much to Marion (@quiet_constellation on ao3) for betaing this chapter to perfection. Please check her out and support her work, shes a gem :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was fine. This was all totally. Fine. 

Except, it wasn’t fine. Erin wanted to scream, and she was about to murder Orla. For real this time. 

She had finally gotten over the horrendous embarrassment of her parents and grandad barging in on her and James, but somehow, Orla had just made it ten times worse. 

It had all started on Thursday, just after third period.

Erin and James were sitting next to each other on the hallway seats, sharing lunch. To others, this may have looked like a normal thing to do between friends. But this was James: sharing food with him was like dipping your fork in a pool of disease, according to Michelle anyway. 

Orla walked out of history class into the halls, her mind lost in a world of its own, when she spotted the two. At first, she just laughed, then followed it with an over the top gasp of shock.

“Erin?! James!? Are you- sharing food?!” she yelled, drawing attention from everyone in the hallway. Erin stuttered, eyes wide, and turned to James in a panic praying he’d get the message and come up with an excuse. 

“-Without me, Erin!”

“Sorry?” 

“You and James! Sharin’ without me. I’ve never been more offended in my life!”

Erin let out an audible sigh of relief, practically chucking the lunch box at Orla to shut her up. For a second, she really thought that Orla had caught them.

“Dia duit, fuckers!”Michelle’s voice echoed through the hall, earning her a loud yell of, “Watch your language!” by one of the nuns. She flung her bag at James, sending his head flying back against the wall.

“Ay Michelle! What the fuck was that for!”

“Chill out, Erin. Dickweed will be fine. Anyway, that’s what he gets for getting me in trouble the other night”

Michelle poked her tongue out at her cousin, giving him the finger. Without missing a beat, he returned the gesture.

“How’d you get in her in trouble?” Erin asked, eyes fixated on him.

“I came home late. Michelle told her mum that I went to Macca’s party with her, which is the only reason she let Michelle go in the first place. Of course, little miss genius over here didn’t think to tell me that so when her mum asked where I was, I told her I was watching Doctor Who at yours”. 

“Ay, which’s a load of horseshite if ya ask me!’’.

“No one asked you!”. 

“Again, James, shut the fuck up!”. 

“Alright, stop it! The pair of ye ar’ drivin me up the wall. Michelle, he was watchin’ Doctor Who with me”.

“But how?”. Orla’s head had perked up from her food to interject. Erin just stared at her, annoyed that she was complicating a simple lie. 

“What do you mean?”. 

“Well…”, Orla hesitated, “it’s just that Doctor Who finished at seven last night. And James didn’t get back to Michelle’s until nine thirty, so...”.  Erin glared at her cousin, her eyes silently pleading for her to shut the hell up. Orla, being, well, Orla, didn’t seem to get the message.

Michelle eyed both Erin and James suspiciously, “Ay, that is true- “.

“Look, we just watched Doctor Who and then I walked around town for a bit. Living in a house with you isn’t all sunshine and roses you know”. 

Bless James’s quick brain. If she wasn’t trying to cover up their relationship at that very moment, she would have kissed him on the spot.

Michelle just huffed and leaned back in her chair, not taking her eyes off either of them. James stood and swung his bag over his shoulder, turning to the group, “I’ll see you all later then?” 

“No one cares, dicko”. 

“Always lovely chatting, Michelle”. James sighed.

He turned to Erin, flashing her a quick smile before walking off down the hallway. Erin, not wanting to be grilled with questions by Michelle, quickly stood up and made her way to her next classroom. Thankfully no one stopped her, and she inhaled deeply for what felt like the first time that day.

Michelle, however, was not satisfied.

“I don’t believe a word that either of those said. They’re up to somethin’, ill prove it”.

“Up to somethin’ you say? Like wha’?” Orla answered half-mindedly.  She was staring at her shoes, tracing the pattern of her laces with a finger. Paying attention to people wasn't exactly her strong suit

Michelle was too busy working away at a plan to expose them to care.

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out”. 

“Ay, I’m sure you will Michelle. I'm sure you will”.

  
  
  



	5. Suspicions Are A Risin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is suspicious, Clare is vicious and Orla is oblivious. Just as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wasnt gonna upload this as it hasn't been beta read, but i thought 'ah what the heck'. I will definetely reupload it once it gets beta read, but being a thirsty Jerin shipper myself i know we are desperate for content so im guessing most of yall wont even care! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The familiar scent of fried fish and chips wafted through the open door of the restaurant, making Erin’s mouth water. Her parents had gone out of town to attend a friend’s wedding, leaving her behind with the house all to herself. Which meant, no one was home to cook dinner. So instead she decided to invite James out for a meal. After getting banned from Fionnula’s, they had to go a town over if they wanted decent fish and chips. 

The distance meant there was positively no chance of anyone spotting Erin and James together. Especially the girls. 

They had agreed to meet at 5:30, but Erin was dead late. It was getting close to 6:15 by the time she walked through the front door. Scanning the room for James wasn’t tricky; he was the only one inside. His head perked up at the sound of the bell and he smiled when he saw Erin, holding her gaze for what felt like eternity. 

Erin made her way over, sliding into the booth next to him. “How’re ya? Get out of Michelle’s unnoticed?”, he had already ordered chips and Erin was stuffing her mouth full, starving from the day due to Orla eating her lunch. 

‘I did, yeah. Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about”. 

“What, Michelle?”. 

“No”, his face contorted into a mix of panic and frustration. The mood quickly changed from warm to concerning, which caused Erin to stop eating and place a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Its just… I hate all of this sneaking about stuff. I want to tell people you’re my girlfriend, Erin”. Now Erin was really panicking. Don’t get her wrong, her time spent alone with James was some of the best memories she had. But this was another level of crazy. Not only would Michelle disown her, she’d also be disowned by HALF OF FUCKING DERRY. 

But she also didn’t want to let down James. “I don’t know James. Its just-“, she stopped mid-sentence. The disappointed look on James’s face made her heart ache in her chest. “Its just, I don’t know how the girls will react, ya know. Especially Michelle”.

“Screw Michelle. Im sick of her ruining things for me”. 

“Well… if you’re sure”. 

James flashed her a smile that made her weak at the knees. God, this boy was handsome. 

“Im sure”. 

\------------------------

 

“I am gonna find that wee lil English dick and bust his ass”. Michelle was practically sprinting down the street towards Clare’s house. Her and Orla were hanging out and she needed both of them to help her. A group of boys wolf whistled at her as she ran past but she just stuck the finger high up in the air and kept running. Rounding the street corner, she came to a halt outside Clare’s front door. She knocked ten times before busting through the door, running straight past Mrs Devlin and up the stairs to Clare’s room. 

“Clare!”. Michelle had swung the door open, causing Clare to drop her straightener right onto her thigh. 

“For fucks sake, Michelle!”.

“Sorry! It’s just urgent!” 

“What could possibly be so urgent that you felt the need to RUN”. 

“I was mindin’ me own business-“ 

“That’s impossible but go on”.

“- anyways. I was sittin’ in the kitchen, mindin’ me own business when I hear James talkin to someone on the phone”.

Clare huffed and threw her straightener onto the desk, spinning around in her chair to face Michelle with an angry look on her face, “So? Im sure he calls people all the time, Michelle”. 

“Just shut up, Barbie. Im gettin’ there. Anyways, he says to the person on the phone that he’ll ‘meet them there at 5:30’. Then before he hangs up, this fucker says ‘I love you too’ into the phone!”

“Oh, that is abit strange wouldn’t you say Clare?” Orla had swung her legs over the edge of the bed and plopped herself on the ground at Michelle’s feet, a look of immense interest on her face. Clare had wheeled herself closer to the group and no longer seemed angry. 

“Ay, it is abit strange”. 

“I know. Someone actually said ‘I love you’ to James first! And not out of pity!” 

“Its probably his mum!”

“No, Orla. His mum went back to England remember. Pursuin’ her fuckin stamp business. Anyways, that’s not the important part. Someone is meetin’ James, at night, alone. They’re either kidnappin’ him to harvest his organs or”, Michelle covered her mouth and faked retched, “goin on a date with ‘im”. 

“Ach, Michelle! Don’t even joke about that!”

“God, sorry girls. We gotta find Erin. I reckin’ she was coverin for him the other night. So he could go see his missus. She probably knows all about it”. 

“Ah sure but, she isn’t home”. 

“What?” Michelle’s interest was now fully peaked and it honestly scared Clare. She’d never seen Michelle so enthusiastic about something. 

“W- well, her ma and dad went to a weddin’ out of town and we called round the house to invite her over, but she wasn’t there”. 

“Interestin’. Very interestin’”. She was now pacing around the room in loops, trying to connect all the pieces of the puzzle together. Her brows furrowed in concentration and Clare thought she heard Michelle’s brain cry out for help. 

“Where’d she say she was goin’?”. 

“She said at school she was goin’ out for dinner!”. 

The room fell into silence as the girls slowly, one by one, realised the connection. Clare’s eyes widened like an owls in shock and she grabbed Michelle’s arm, “You don’t think-“.

“Oh-ho, girls. I do indeed. The English fecker is tryna ride Erin! That fuckface!”. 

Orla, who hadn’t been paying attention the entire time, dropped Clare’s teddy bear that she was examining and let out a happy coo, “Ay, is he really? Good for him!”

“No, Orla. Not good for him! He’s tryna sleep with our best friend! Probably make some deformed, half English babies along the way!”. 

“I don’t see the problem, honestly. James is a cracker fella and Erin’s my cousin, so whatever makes her happy-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Orla! Alright girls, we’re goin to bust these two for the lyin’ bastards they are!” 

Michelle made for the door but stopped when she realised the other two weren’t following. 

“Whats keepin’ yous?”. 

“Look, Michelle. Now that I think of it, its not THAT bad. Sure, it’s a little strange but so are James and Erin so…”. 

“This is not happenin’. Shift your holes, ladies. We are going to save Erin Quinn and keep my pervo cousin away from ‘er”. 

Clare looks desperately at Orla for support, but she just shrugs and makes her way out of the room behind Michelle. Clare had never wanted to lock Michelle in a strait jacket more than this moment.

Looking out of the window into the streets below, Clare whispered hopefully, “Wherever you are, Erin… fucking run for it”.    
  



	6. Bitch Fight and Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a nice, quiet dinner with absolutely no problems. Looking back on it now, Erin should have realized it was all too good to be true.
> 
> Instead, she left the chippy's hand in hand with James, the biggest smile plastered across her face, not a worry in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SO SORRY I MADE YOU ALL WAIT! HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 6! its sad face time cause after this one, there is only two chapters left. Thanks again to my friend Marion who is incredibly talented, her ao3 tag i believe is in the previous chapter. She beta'd this fic for me and helped inspire me when i really didnt feel like writing.
> 
> also, im sorry if the spacing is abit weird, my laptop is being a jerk. 
> 
> please please please let me know how you felt down in the comments.
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy,   
> from your friendly neighbourhood irish nutcase :)

Erin leaned back against the booth, licking the last bit of salt from the fries off her fork. They weren’t as good as Fionnulas, but by god were they still good. She realised, however that James hadn’t eaten anything the entire time,

“James, you didn't eat anything.”

“Oh, i don't like fried food, remember?”, he let out a quiet laugh, as if remembering something from long ago

“Oh ay, that's true. I forgot about that. Why’d you suggest the chippy then if you don’t even like fried food?”

“Because i knew how much you liked it, so I can endure the smell for awhile”. Erin's heart catches in her throat. What seemed like such a simple gesture to James, judging by how he just went straight back to surveying the shop, meant more to Erin than he could ever imagine. She went to speak, but was interrupted by him, 

“We should probably get back to yours. I know I said I can endure it, but it's actually starting to make me feel ill”. 

It had been a nice, quiet dinner with absolutely no problems. Looking back on it now, Erin should have realized it was all too good to be true. 

Instead, she left the chippy's hand in hand with James, the biggest smile plastered across her face, not a worry in the world.

This was it. Her chance to tell James just how much she cared about him. She stops in her tracks, pulling James back to her. He fumbles from the abruptness of the stop, but turns to Erin and notices the scared look on her face,

“Hey, whats wro-”

She interrupts him, planting a kiss on his mouth that only meant to be short, but turned into a full on make out session. 

Erin pulled away from the kiss, smiling up at James. She tried to speak up, but the words got stuck in her throat, as if fighting to stay inside. Unsaid. Unheard. 

That was Erin’s problem. She always voiced her opinion, but never what she really wanted to say. The fear that someone would reject her true feelings, how she really felt, was often too much to bear. 

But this time, she had to be brave. What she and James were doing; the sneaking around, the lying to their parents about where they were at night was already crazy enough as it was. She may as well try to speak her mind, for once.

She let out a shaky breath, “James… I think I might be in lo-” 

“Oi, dickweeds!”

Shit. Michelle.

Sure, hugging your friends was normal, but being pressed up against them with your arms around their neck? Not so normal. Erin had no idea how James and her were going to bullshit their way out of this one. 

Michelle streamlined across the street towards James and Erin, giving the finger to a passing driver who almost hit her. Orla waved to the driver, but was quickly yanked off the road by Clare, who was praying to whatever higher power that would listen to stop Michelle from getting them all killed. 

Erin's hands dropped from around James’s neck as if they had burned her skin. The two jumped apart, and Erin smiled weakly as Michelle approached.

“Hiya, Michelle. Didn’t expect to see you round these parts”

“I'm sure you didn’t, Erin. Chippy the best place to snog my cousin, is it?” Michelle's hands were placed firmly on her hips, an accusatory glare radiating from her eyes. If she wasn’t utterly terrified, Erin would have complimented her on her likeness to a scary nun. 

“I uh-”

“I KNEW IT! I fucking knew this ballbag had somehow warped you into fancyin’ him”.

A look of hurt flashes over James’s face, “Hey-”

“AND YOU! Who’d you think you are, tryna get all touchy-feely up on Erin?” 

Erin took a step closer to Michelle, copying her stance in an attempt to intimidate her, to no success.

“Enough, Michelle. It's not even that bad”

“Not that bad? You were practically tonguin’ an English fella, Erin! If anything, I saved you!”

“Saved me from what? There’s nothing wrong with James being English”

Michelle shook her head in disbelief, covering her mouth as if she were about to vomit. “Don’t say that Erin. You’re gonna make me sick”

“Michelle, I’m serious-”

“Ay, so am I! Datin’ him, it's worse than datin’ a Proddie!” 

Erin didn’t know what came over her. One minute she was standing with her fists clenched against her hips. The next, she had slapped Michelle across the face with an aim that would terrify her own mother. 

No one said a word, bar from Clare’s screeching. The tension in the air was thick enough to choke someone. 

As quick as Erin had slapped Michelle, Michelle had tackled her to the ground in an all out fist fight. Clare wailed at the sight, covering herself as to not get caught in the crossfire. Orla, the eejit, was clapping her hands as if encouraging a boxer in a match. 

James, being the only one with an ounce of sense, grabbed the back of Erin’s jacket and yanked her off. The two tried to dive at each other again, but James stood in between them, blocking them from throwing any more punches.

Michelle shoved James into Erin and stood her ground, her chest rising and falling like a mad woman's. Her normally stylish hair was now falling out of its ponytail, cascading down her dirtied shirt. 

“Fine! If you wanna ride the English fella, go for it! Don’t come cryin’ to me when your babies come out deformed!”. Michelle’s voice cracked midway through, as if she was forcing herself not to cry. She stormed off down the road with Clare on her heels, shrugging at the two of them apologetically.

“Michelle, wait!”

“Piss off the lot of ya’s!” 

Erin and James shared a worried look. Clare sank to the ground dejected and Orla just looked around confused, 

“Why’d the fight stop?

  
  



	7. Resentment and Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH SECOND LAST CHAPTER. Im sorry it took me so long. In all honesty, for the last week i havent been arsed to do literally anything. BUT I FORCED MYSELF FOR YOU GUYS. 
> 
> As always, let me know how you felt about it in the comments below.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Th early morning rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, lighting up Erin’s room. No sooner had she woken up then her mum had entered, holding a tray with three cups of tea on it. She handed one to Erin and sat beside her on the bed, “How you feelin, love?”

Erin just groans in return, sipping her tea and wincing as it burns her tongue. 

“Im guessing Michelle didn’t take it all that well?” 

“No, she did not. Not at all”.

“As expected, Erin. You are datin her cousin”.

Erin dosen’t reply right away, instead trying to will away her massive headache.

“I slapped her”. 

“You did what!?”, Mary shreeks, a look of murder on her face. 

“She compared James to a protestant, ma! The things she says sometimes… its not just hurtful to protestants or the english. Its hurtful to James too”.

“But was the slap really necessary?”

“Probably not, but i cant take it back now”.

Mary paused, “...But you can apologise for it, love”

Erin again dosen’t reply straight away, her cousins odd napping position having caught her attention. 

“Do you think she’ll forgive me?”, Erin whispered, her eyes fixed on her tea. 

Mary stands and makes her way for the door, but not before turning to her daughter and flashing her an affectionate smile, “Not a doubt in my mind”. 

\-----------------------------------

The scene in the Mallon’s household was quite different. Michelle’s room was trashed to bits and it was only getting worse, with Michelle adding more and more debris with every passing minute. She turned to Clare and spat venomously, “Can you believe them two are dating! Its fuckin mingin, is what it is”.

Clare had wedged herself into the corner of the wall on Michelle‘s bed, a pillow held up to protect her from any flying objects. “Look, Michelle, i just think you're a bit too angry. Shouldn't you be happy for them?” 

“Happy? How can i be happy about my Best. Friend. And my cousin dating? She didn't even tell me!”

Clare observes Michelles heaving chest and blotchy red face, a light bulb finally going off in her head.

“It's not them dating you’re mad about, it's the fact that they didn't tell you”

Michelle freezes, “No!... maybe!... fine, yes! I'm mad that they didn't tell me. I thought we could tell each other anything’! Guess not”

“To be fair to em, i can understand why they didn't. I mean, your reaction so far is exactly what they were tryin’ to avoid” 

Michelle collapses into a chair next to clare and she looks genuinely defeated and upset.

“I just… ive know Erin my entire life. I thought we could tell each other anything’. Especially something as big as this. I mean, its her first real boyfriend! Sure, its James which sort of dampers it, but it's still a boyfriend!”

Clare places a hand on michelle's in a show of support.

“We always talked about what it would be like to date a boy when we were wains. And we promised each other to go through that experience together. We promised!”

The two sit in silence, the air thick with emotions. Clare clears her throat and turns to Michelle, “Look, i cant speak on behalf of James or Erin, but if you ask me, i think it has something to do with how you talk about James. I mean christ you’re always bangin on about him being english and a dickhead. If i didn't know better, id think you hated the poor fella”

“Ay, but those are all jokes! James knows that! Erin knows that…. she knows”

“Does she really?”

Michelle starts pacing around her room, biting her fingernails in an unusual show of nervousness

“I should probably go over and talk to her”

Clare smiles at her friend, “Ay, i think that’d be best” 

Michelle groans and grabs her coat, trudging her way down the stairs.

 

“Ughhh, sometimes i hate havin’ friends”.


	8. Apologising is a hard affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at her best friend of fourteen years and smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally a garbage human being for making y'all wait MONTHS for the final chapter. what can I say, my life got a little crazy. none the less, here it is! this journey was so fun, thanks for tagging along

Erin paced around the living room for the hundredth time that day. It was making James dizzy. "Erin, please stop pacing. You're going to make me sick". Erin gave a distracted hum of apology, beginning to chew on her finger nails instead.

Since she had woken up that morning, Erin had written apology after apology in her head. None however seemed to carry the weight she wanted them too. "I'm sorry, James. I'm jus' abit nervous". James stood up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Erin in a hug.

"It'll be fine. I promise. If anything, she's probably more mad at me".

"Why's that?" Erin blanched, leaning back to look at James with a confused look.

"I'm her rotten English cousin who's sleeping with her best friend". Erin let out a teary laugh, returning her head to James's chest and inhaling deeply. He always smelt so nice and clean. Erin's thoughts were interrupted by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. The young couple looked at each other, understanding passing between them. _Michelle._

Taking his hand in hers and giving it one last affectionate squeeze, Erin made the short walk from the living room to the front door as if it were the last time she would ever do so.  _Ever the dramatic,_ James thought fondly. 

The door swung open and there, with a look mixed between undeniable guilt and stubbornness on her face, stood Michelle, hands tucked deeply in her pockets. Erin stared at her best friend of fourteen years and smiled weakly. Michelle's face fell, a slight wobble in her chin forming. "I uh... I came to... apologise". Erin said nothing. "I just... wasn't expecting' you to be shaggin' my cousin, is all". 

Erin let out a laugh which seemed to confuse Michelle. "Believe me, Michelle, it surprised no one more than me". Michelle let out a chuckle before covering it up with a cough. Looking to her cousin, an unusual desperation filled Michelle's eyes. 

"And James... I owe you an apology too. I know I'm hard on ya but it's only because I love you and I wanted ya to be prepared for how crazy Derry girls can be," James raised an eyebrow at Michelle, the irony of her statement seeming to escape her. "But, it seems you've already handled that on your own", she continued, gesturing towards Erin. 

The three teens stood silently at the door, no one daring to make the first move. Surprisingly, it was James who moved first, pulling his cousin into a tight hug. "Get off me you weir-" she began, stopping when she spotted Erin's stern look. Slowly raising her arms, Michelle pulled James further into the hug. 

Erin laughed at the scene, pulling open the door. "Come on in, Michelle. Corrie starts in ten. Oh, also, tell Orla and Clare to come out from behind the bushes. They're welcome in as well". A loud groan sounded from behind the garden, Orla coming into view in full camo gear.  

"What gave me away, Erin?" 

"Your bright pink hat". 

The group erupted into laughter, one by one making their way inside. Erin observed them all as they entered the kitchen, all of them acting as if they weren't just in a feud ten minutes ago. 

She couldn't help but smile. The gang would always love each other but they would always, always be shit at lying. 


End file.
